Missing You
by lostcarlos
Summary: Quinn was born with a penis. It makes her feel masculine. Only her family knows about it. Santana finds out and things lead from there. It starts out Quinntana friendship ends in Fapezberry relationship. I'm the worst at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fic I've ever written. Scratch that it's the only thing I've written outside of school projects. I have just a few things to say before we get started. This story is a Fapezberry story and does contain G!P. If you don't like it then you don't have to read it. I have this whole story plotted out but I am open to suggestions. Seriously, anything you need to say about it you can inbox me on tumblr (lostcarlos) or leave it here. I am unbeta'd so if I make any mistakes I do apologize. A majority of the story takes place in high school. I don't own glee or anything in it. Now that we have a disclaimer done let's get on with it**

"Steen"

Rachel sat up from her position on Quinn's lap and stared at her with curiosity. "Steen? Is that even a name? Where did you come up with that?" Quinn moved her hands from the front of Rachel's protruding belly and onto her hips to explain.

"I originally thought of Kristina but then I realized how common it was. I mean, there are at least twelve of them in my class. But I took Stina out of Kristina, then shortened that to Steen. No one else has that name!" Quinn excitedly told her.

Rachel shook her head and chuckled, "Quinn, there's a reason that no one else has that name. It's ridiculous."

Quinn looked back at her with a fake hurt expression. "Baby it's a fantastic name. If my parents had named me Kristina instead of Quinn I would have demanded to be called Steen. It's a cool name." Rachel patted the blonde's knee as she stood up. She reached her hands out to pull her from her seat.

"Honey I think it's time for bed. It's already one thirty and you're coming up with names like Steen. You need sleep and so do we," she said as she rubbed her very pregnant stomach. Instead of standing up with her girlfriend, Quinn pulled her hips toward her and lifted her shirt to kiss her future first born. Rachel placed a hand on the back of her head and smiled affectionately at her girlfriend.

As soon as they were settled in bed they fell asleep being more tired than they thought. A while later Quinn woke up to the sound of her girlfriend crying. When she turned around she noticed her body shaking and her breath heavy from trying to silently cry. The blonde pulled gently on Rachel's shoulder to get her to look at her.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is the baby coming? Rach do we need to go to the hospital?" She asked worriedly.

Rachel let out a deep sigh and said "No the baby's fine. I just…ugh it's stupid nevermind." With a large sniffle she turned her back to her girlfriend. Quinn repeated her action from earlier to get her to turn around.

"Baby tell me what's wrong. I'm sure it's not stupid." She said kissing the brunette on the forehead. With a slight sob Rachel cried out, "I just miss Santana so much! I miss her laugh and the way she smells. If she were here we'd probably have a name picked out for the baby because she's so good at stuff like that. I just want to feel her arms around me." The last statement wouldn't be understood by an outside observer, but being with her girlfriend for eight years Quinn could understand what she said around her sob. She sighed and hugged her close to her body. "I know, baby, I miss her too." she said rubbing her back. As she was consoling her girlfriend back to sleep she thought back to where it all began.

It was her sophomore year. _I finally made it_ Quinn thought to herself as she strode down the halls of McKinley High School showing off her fresh Cheerios uniform. It had been all summer since she's worn her 'outfit of power' as her best friend, Santana Lopez put it. Since it had been all summer she completely forgot how tight and uncomfortable it was on her dick. Her special compression underwear were tucked away most of the summer because she spent a majority of it reading for her AP English class. Only her family knew about it. Her father just pretends it doesn't exist and that his daughter isn't intersex while her mother and sister follow his footsteps.

A loud "Q!" could be heard from across the hall of her locker that pulled her from her thoughts. She turned around and smiled. Her best friend since last year was running toward her in a twin 'outfit of power'. _Wow_. They thought simultaneously. It was almost as if it was in slow motion that Santana was running and Quinn turning around with giant smiles plastered on their faces. They both denied their feelings toward each other outside of their heads. That's why Quinn has Finn Hudson on her arm and Santana had Noah Puckerman. The only ones that knew about their feelings were their diaries.

Santana stopped at her locker and started putting the books she didn't need until after lunch inside. "So, San what did you do all summer?" she heard from her left. She finished putting her History book inside and smirked, "Partied. Got laid. The usual while your lame ass sat inside all summer a read."

Quinn chuckled, "I went to Puck's 'End of Summer' party last Saturday so technically I didn't stay inside all summer." Santana's face lit up remembering how drunk they were and how close they danced. She wasn't the only once reminiscing. Quinn remembered having to grind with her back to Santana because she knew that her friend would make its presence known if she hadn't.

The rest of the day went by with nothing but syllabuses and turning in summer assignments for both of the girls. Quinn thought it was ridiculous that they started school on a Thursday but was extremely grateful for it because Santana had invited her over for Friday night persuading her with alcohol. When they stopped at their lockers to put their books away they heard something that made them feel like they were floating. It was coming from down the hall.

_When the rain is blowin' in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

Their feet had seemed to have a mind of their own as they continued hearing the angelic voice coming from the choir room.

_When the evening shadows in the stars appear_

_And there's no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

They stopped hearing everything around them as then noticed the beauty that is Rachel Berry when she sings. They had noticed her before but not like this. They continued listening to her throughout the rest of the song.

"Oh hi. I didn't know you needed to use the room. I'll be out of your way." The girl looked down at her shoes as she gathered her things.

"Berry. We don't need to use the room. It's fine you can stay. I had no idea that you could sing like that though." Santana spoke up suddenly knocking Quinn out of her stupor.

Quinn cleared her throat "Y-yeah Rachel. You sound amazing."

Rachel stood there in shock as the two cheerleaders who tortured her all last year were complimenting her. She took a deep breath trying to contain her smile and said, "Thank you very much. I have to go anyway. My dads are expecting me home for dinner. Quinn. Santana." She nodded in their direction and as she was almost at the door she was stopped by a rushed "Berry wait!" from Santana.

"Yes, Santana?" she curiously and shyly acknowledged.

"Uh… something's wrong with my phone can you maybe see what it is?" She stuttered out.

"Santana I'm sorry but I really do have to get home and I'm not really good with-" She was interrupted by Santana.

"Just look at it really quick please?" Rachel sighed and held out her hand for Santana's phone. With the feelings she had for both of the cheerleaders she can't say no to either of them.

"What are you having trouble with?" She asked looking down at her phone. Santana came up next to her and peered over her shoulder. She looked up at Quinn just in time for her to mouth _What are you doing? _Santana just shrugged in response and turned her attention back to Rachel.

"If you go to contacts and type in 'Rachel' your number doesn't show up so I can't call you. Do you think there's a way to fix that?" Rachel blushed when the taller brunette smiled at her.

Still blushing she put in her contact information, handed the phone back to Santana and left without a word. Santana looked up at Quinn to see a hurt expression on her face even though she was trying to hide it. Curious and a little hopeful she asked "What's wrong?"

Quinn looked up and mumbled a quick nothing and ushered Santana out the door toward their cars. They were told at lunch that practice was cancelled for the first week of school due to personal business that coach Sylvester has to deal with.

As they reached the parking lot Quinn turned to Santana and asked "What was that? Are you going after Berry now?"

Santana scoffed and defended herself quickly. "What? No. I uh just need her number because we have chem together. I'll never know when I'll need it."

Quinn just nodded not believing her. "Uh huh. Okay whatever you say, San. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed the brunette's cheek and got into her car.

"Uh yeah see ya." She said quietly and got in her own car.

As she was driving home Quinn couldn't stop her thoughts. _She likes Berry, as in Rachel Berry? Sure she was amazing, but I'm so much hotter than Manhands. God, she would never like a freak like me. Why should I even be jealous? I'll just be supportive and happy for her. That's all I'll ever be. _Those were her last thoughts before her sleep took over her.

**Sorry if it sucks. Let me know what you think. **

**-Racheal**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was totally expecting people to tell me to stop writing and quit while I'm ahead but I've heard nothing but positive things. Thanks guys (: **

**Chapter warnings: There's drinking and drunk sex. How does that sound? Great.**

**I still don't own glee. **

The excessive beeping coming from her right was getting too much. Santana punched her alarm clock cursing at it with a mix of Spanish and English. Half-awake she blindly grabbed her towel and went to shower and get ready for the morning. She was almost going to skip school because she did not want to be up this early but she remembered that it was only the second day of school. Her morning brightened when she got a text from a certain blonde.

**Q: Hey san can u pick me up? It'd be easier than us taking separate cars back to urs.**

She typed out an okay and was on her way to Quinn's house with a bagel in her mouth, one on her finger, and two coffees in her hands. When Quinn walked out with a coffee and a banana in each hand and opened the passenger door, Santana couldn't help but laugh at the look of shock and a hint of embarrassment on her face.

"I guess it's a double breakfast. Although I don't think we'll need two coffees each." Santana explained still laughing.

"Let's just give the colder ones to Britt and your new girlfriend." Quinn replied.

"My new girlfriend?"

"Yeah Berry." Quinn said bitterly.

"Okay A, Berry is not my girlfriend; and B, I needed her number for math, I told you that."

"I thought it was chemistry?" Quinn asked playfully.

"I uh have both classes with her. Shut up and enjoy your damn breakfast." Santana hastily replied as they reached the school parking lot.

The day went the same as the previous one…kind of. Quinn went to History while Santana went to English. Santana went to chemistry while Quinn went to math. Quinn went to Gym along with Santana. The girls sat with the Cheerios just like yesterday, but unlike yesterday Santana got pulled away by Brittany. Quinn stabbed at her salad knowing their history together. _I guess Santana has a thing for blondes and midgets. I'm blonde and shorter than Britt. Doesn't that make me a perfect candidate? Oh wait…I have a disgusting dick dangling between my legs. Who would ever want that?_ She was pulled out of her thoughts by a large arm around her shoulders and sloppy kiss placed on her cheek. Turning around to look at her boyfriend with and angry look on her face, she angrily asked "What the hell do you want from me Finn?"

With a hurt and confused expression he timidly said "I-I'm your boyfriend and I haven't seen you all summer. Do you have your period? Am I not supposed to touch you?"

Still angry she pinched the bridge of her nose and said "No, Finn I'm not on my period" _I can't even have one. _"And no you aren't my boyfriend. You're just an idiot." Then she quickly walked away. From the other side of the cafeteria Santana watched as her best friend stormed out looking pretty pissed. "I'll talk to you later, B. I have to go see what's wrong with Quinn."

As soon as she caught up with Quinn she pulled on her shoulder. Quinn turned around and when she saw Santana's face she immediately lost all of the anger that was previously in her system.

"Hey what happened back there?" Santana asked curiously.

"I dumped Finn. I was so tired of how dumb he is and always assuming I'm on my period. I'm really just over him." Quinn explained.

"Looks like we're both single now." Santana said, seeming a little too excited about it.

"Wait. When did you and Puck call it off?"

Santana shrugged. "Second period. I don't even know why I was with him in the first place."

They continued walking down the empty hallway until Santana suggested they skip the rest of the day and start their sleepover early.

"San, we can't skip. We have four more periods. It's also the second day of school; we can't skip."

"Exactly it's the second day of school; nothing is really going on. Now get your granny panties out of a bunch and get into my car or you're going to have to walk to my house after school." Santana called out as she continued to walk down the hallway. Quinn, not being able to say no to the brunette, followed her to her car.

"If I get in trouble I'm blaming you." Quinn said as she buckled her seat belt.

Santana just laughed and drove toward her house. She didn't expect anyone to be home. With both of her parents being doctors she only gets to see them once or twice a week. They got inside, got changed into sweats and t-shirts, and settled on the couch to watch a movie. Scrolling through Netflix, Santana turned to Quinn. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything scary." Quinn replied with a smirk knowing that Santana hated scary movies.

"Q, seriously? Please no."

"San, it's like one in the afternoon. You can't get scared when it's light out. What happened to you being a badass?"

Santana clicked on Halloween and mumbled something like, "I am so a badass."

What Quinn said about not being able to be scared during daylight apparently didn't apply to Santana. It was five thirty in the afternoon, still pretty bright, and Santana had her face buried in Quinn's neck and her around her waist, barely peeking at the screen. Quinn had her arm around Santana's lower back trying to pay attention to anything but the girl's breath on her sensitive neck. At one part when Chucky seemed to pop up out of nowhere Santana jumped up off the couch and in the process pushed her palm as hard as she could on Quinn's dick. She about to run up the stairs when she looked back at her blonde friend. The blonde was curled into a ball with her hands cradling her crotch and had a pained look on her face. She was on the floor and groaning. _Fuck that hurt._ She thought. Santana walked over to her friend and kneeled down next to her.

"Q, are you okay? You're acting like I cunt punted you."

Quinn groaned in pain. "You have to have a cunt to get cunt punted." As soon as the words came out of her mouth she realized what she had done. She had just revealed her biggest secret to someone outside of her family. She quickly stood up and started making her way toward the front door. Since she was in pain she wasn't going very fast so Santana ran and stood in front of the door.

"What the fuck does that even mean? 'You have to have a cunt…' Q what the hell are you talking about?" She said with a hand on Quinn's chest. The look in Santana's eyes made her break down and start sobbing. She fell to the floor on her knees.

"What do you think it means? I understand that you don't want to be friends with a freak like me. Just let me leave before you can make fun of me." The girl sobbed out.

Santana got on to her knees and pulled Quinn into a hug. "I would never make fun of you. So you have dick. It's fine. That's not going to stop me from being your friend. I love you no matter what Q. You could be a fucking Ken doll down there and I still would be here for you."

Quinn stood up with Santana. "Come on. Let's go get our drink on and watch some romcoms and forget this ever happened. I won't ask you questions about it until you're ready." She smiled at her friend and followed her into the kitchen. Santana pulled out an unopened handle of vodka, two large glasses, and a jug of orange juice. She poured her cup about 1/3 of the way with vodka and Quinn's ¼ knowing the blonde doesn't have a high of a tolerance. She poured the orange juice in and handed one to Quinn. They made their way back to the couch and continued their evening.

Four cups of the drink and three movies later they were both pretty drunk. They started out at separate ends of the couch, but at this point Quinn was in Santana's lap with her head resting back on her shoulder. As the credits to Love Actually rolled Santana pushed Quinn off of her lap and onto the floor.

Quinn blinked up at Santana. "S, what the hell?" She slurred out.

"I'z over movies." The brunette slurred out. "Le's play Truth er Dare!"

"San, that's a game fer kids. You were comfy by the way."

After much begging, Santana got Quinn to play but only after they got bread and water to sober up a bit. Feeling a little less drunk they sat down to play.

"Okay San, truth or dare?"

"Do you even have to ask? Only badasses choose dare."

Quinn chuckled "Okay I dare you to get Berry to send you a tit pic."

Santana's eyes widened but then she said "Easy." She pulled out her phone and texted Rachel. It had been twenty minutes and Rachel still wouldn't give in.

**Rachel: Santana, for the last time, no you're not getting a picture of my breasts. Please sober up and go to bed. Goodnight.**

Quinn chuckled and Santana took off her shirt for the penalty of not completing the dare. Quinn looked at the girl's face the whole time to avoid an awkward situation.

"Blondie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pussy."

"Bitch."

"Fine. Why did you hide your secret from me?" Quinn gulped and blushed.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend or if you did, you would treat me as a dude. It makes me feel really masculine and I hate it. I want to be seen and treated like a girl." She explained while looking down.

"I'm still going to treat you the same." She said placing a hand on her knee. Quinn smiled in return. "So dare?"

"Actually, truth." Quinn chuckled at her surprising answer.

"Pussy. Why did you _really_ ask Berry for her number?" Santana's heart rate picked up. She couldn't tell her the truth but she had to…sort of.

"To make you jealous. I know you'd never have the guts to ask her. We all know how you feel for her." The first part wasn't a lie, but the rest was. Santana was trying to make her jealous but not of herself, but of Rachel.

"I do not have a crush on Manhands, trust me. Dare by the way." Santana smirked and had a mischievous look in her eye.

"Show me your dick."

"What?!"

"Show me your dick, Blondie. I want to see what you're working with."

Quinn nervously stood up and pulled down her sweats. Then she put her thumbs in the waistband of her boxers when Santana nodded at her to go on. She looked away from Santana as her dick popped out of its confinements. Santana stared in awe as she felt wetness pool in between her thighs.

She cleared her throat. "Damn, Seabiscuit. How the fuck do you manage to fit that thing in your spanks?" Quinn chuckled shyly and went to the kitchen to get four shots for the two of them, feeling a little too sober for the situation.

They got drunker but not too drunk. The game progressed and Quinn had admitted to jerking off, she twerked, and got punched in the boob; while Santana snorted powdered sugar through a ten dollar bill, admitted to having a crush on Brittany last year but claimed she was completely over her, and twerked on the wall (Quinn ran out of ideas). It was Quinn's turn now.

"Okay truth or dare?"

"Dare." Quinn smiled at Santana. Santana ran her hands over her thighs and took a deep breath. She scooted closer toward Quinn and ghosted her lips over the blonde's.

"I dare you to let me kiss you." She whispered onto her lips. The blonde closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately. She'd been waiting for over a year to do this. She moaned and opened her mouth when Santana's tongue swiped her bottom lip asking for entrance. A few seconds later Santana pulled away and whispered, "You didn't let me kiss you, you kissed me. Lose the shirt, babe." They pulled off Quinn's shirt together. Santana leaned back in to resume their kissing but Quinn put a hand on her chest. "Truth or dare?" She whispered, looking deep into her eyes. "I dare you to let me take you tonight." She requested timidly after Santana replied with dare. Santana dragged Quinn up the stairs by her hand and pushed her on the bed.

She stood, admiring the view. The blonde was only in her bra and sweatpants and was sporting a huge tent in them. Quinn grew insecure as Santana just stood there and stared at her. She tried to get up only to be pushed back down by the brunette. Santana stepped out of her pants and straddled Quinn's hips. The blonde sat up when the other girl put her hand on her cheek and kissed her. She pushed her tongue into Santana's mouth. As their tongues were battling for dominance, Santana reached behind her back to stroke her lover through her pants. Quinn moaned into her mouth and without breaking their kiss, she reached down to pull her pants off. As Santana scooted back to sit on the blonde's thighs she put her right hand on her stomach and trailed it down her abs. Just as she was about to put her hand down the blonde's boxers, a hand on her wrist stopped her. She looked up to see Quinn look at her with scared eyes.

"Are you still drunk?" she asked.

"No." She smiled at the blonde then turned serious. "Are you?"

Quinn gulped. "No. But are you sure you want to do this? I've never done anything before…like ever. I don't want it to be bad for you." Santana kissed her lips and rested her forehead on Quinn's.

"Baby, it's okay. I'll guide you through it." She continued kissing the blonde as she trailed her hand down her abs and into her boxers. She pushed her hand underneath the waistband, grabbed Quinn's appendage, and started stroking it. The blonde gasped into her mouth. Santana then started trailing kisses along her jaw all the way up to her ear. As Quinn's hands grasped the other girl's back she felt hot breath on her ear saying "Do you like how my hand feels around your cock, baby?" She whimpered and nodded into Santana's neck. She felt kisses being trailed down her own neck after a soft kiss was pressed to her ear and her bra was removed. Her lover's hot mouth going down the column of her throat almost made her explode all over Santana's hand. _Keep it together, don't blow it. Literally_. She thought to herself. A warm, wet tongue tracing her abs drew her out of her thoughts. The blonde pulled her boxers down exposing Santana's hand filled by her erection. Her eyes rolled back and she threw head back on to the pillow with a loud moan when she felt the tip of her dick being enveloped by Santana's mouth. "Fuck." She whispered. This was the best thing she's ever experienced. Ever. Her hands tangled themselves into Santana's hair as her hips began lightly thrusting into her mouth. "Baby, move out of the way I'm close." She said lightly pulling on the girl's hair. Santana just swallowed more of Quinn's cock as she spilled into her mouth. "Shit, fuck, oh my god, San, that was amazing." She cried as Santana kissed up her body. Santana just smiled in return and kissed her lips. They deepened the kiss and as Quinn started trailing kisses down her neck she was pulled back up to Santana's mouth. "You don't need to do that for me right now, babe. I'm so fucking wet and ready for you. You need to stick that dick in me asap." At Santana's words, she was instantly hard. She laid her lover down and line the tip at her entrance.

"Just go slow. I'm not a virgin or anything, but you're definitely the biggest I've ever had so just, please go slow." Quinn smiled down at her and kissed cheek.

"Anything for you, baby." She slowly started to push in. Santana rubbed her back and enjoyed the look on her lover's face as she was losing her virginity. She kissed the blonde on the tip of the nose and moaned once she was fully inside. Quinn waited for the brunette to tell her when to go.

"Okay you can move now."

They moaned in unison when Quinn pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in. She repeated this action and with each thrust she went harder and faster. They both set a steady pace with Santana's legs wrapped around the blonde's hips and Quinn's right arm under Santana's back holding her close to her body. Santana started moaning louder when Quinn changed angles, hitting her spot. The blonde's thrusts became sloppy and erratic as she was running out of breath. After a couple more strokes Santana came with aloud moan, the other girl following her orgasm, painting her walls with a moan and "Fuck babe," whispered into the brunette's ear.

Santana sighed as Quinn pulled out and kissed her cheek. They laid there for a couple minutes until the blonde broke the silence.

"Um thank you." Santana couldn't help but laugh. She rolled over and cuddled into Quinn's side. She kissed the blonde's neck and whispered, "Anything for you, baby," before falling asleep.

Quinn smiled contently and held the girl in her arms thinking about how this night will change everything. _Shit. _This night changes everything. _Oh fuck_ crossed her mind. One last thought crossed her mind before they fell asleep

_We didn't use a condom._

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? How's my driving? Tell me in a review. Thanks for reading. More ahead. **

**-Racheal**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you guys like it so far and I'm glad it doesn't suck. FaberrittanaLover94, your questions will be answered in this chapter. I promise. **

**I don't have many warnings for you for this chapter other than more sex. Sober sex this time. **

**I still don't own glee. **

**Enjoy. **

Santana rolled over expecting to find an equally naked Quinn to her left, but found an empty space instead. _Fuck last night was amazing. I've been waiting so long for that. _She got up and put on a robe to search the house for her new lover. She was about to worry when she found Quinn walking through the front door with a grocery bag. Santana walked over to the blonde, wrapped her arms around her neck, and leaned in for a kiss. Quinn dodged the kiss and made it land on her cheek. She apologetically smiled at the brunette when she noticed the hurt look on her face. Trying to move on from the situation she cleared her throat and asked, "What's in the bag?" Quinn emptied out the bag on the counter. Once Santana noticed the items she looked at Quinn with pure curiosity and a raised eyebrow.

"Q, why did you buy Plan B and a pregnancy test?"

"We didn't use protection last night and I just want to be safe. I don't even know if I can have kids." She explained nervously.

Santana just chuckled and kissed Quinn on the cheek. "Babe, you're so cute. I appreciate the concern but I'm on the pill and even if I wasn't you couldn't tell that fast. I will take the Plan B pill and keep the pregnancy test just in case we need it in the future." She winked at the blonde and went to hide the test in her bathroom and get water for the pill.

_The future? Santana wants a future with me? No probably not. Last night was probably just a pity fuck. How could I be so stupid? Santana would never want anything more than last night with me. I'll just try to avoid getting rejected. _Quinn thought to herself.

"Hey Q? Can we talk about what happened last night?" She heard from the kitchen.

Walking in to Santana's location, she replied, "What's there to talk about? We had sex. Some friends do that right?"

Trying to deny how it hurt to be rejected she said, "Um yeah. But you'd want to do it again right?"

"Definitely. I'd want to keep our friendship though." Quinn was rejecting Santana in fear of getting rejected herself. She wants to be more than friends more than anything but she doesn't want to be turned down and be embarrassed.

"So what does this mean for us?"

"Well you want repeat last night more than once right?" Santana nodded. "So I guess we're friends with benefits."

Santana, not wanting to show her disappointment of not being more than that, just shrugged and went to sit down on the couch.

Quinn followed her and asked, "What do you want to do now? Should we set some ground rules or something?"

"Well for one we should only kiss each other if we intend on doing anything more than kissing. Like no kisses hello and goodbye. That would be too coupley."

"Agreed. And only names like 'babe' and 'baby' should be said during sexual activity and in privacy. We don't want anyone to get any ideas."

"Is that it? I have nothing else to add."

"Me either." After a few minutes, they decided to watch more movies on Netflix. They were in the middle of watching Juno when Santana noticed the position they were in. Quinn had her arms wrapped around the brunette's waist, leaning into her side while her arm was thrown around Quinn's shoulders. She took this opportunity to grope the blonde. She subtly inched her hand toward her breast. Quinn stayed silent, biting her lip, as her friend found her nipple and started lightly swirling her finger over it through her shirt. Her hand that was resting on the other girl's side was teasing back, drawing random shapes on her hip and was inching its way into her panties. Santana gasped as she felt Quinn's index and ring finger spread her lips and the middle start slowly circling her clit. At that time she pinched the girl's nipple, eliciting a moan from its owner. Quiet whimpers and moans could be heard from the brunette as Quinn started kissing and softly biting her neck and teasing her entrance with the finger that was previously on her clit. Santana sucked in a sharp breath when she felt the blonde bite her neck particularly hard.

"Another thing, don't leave any visible marks." She managed to say and Quinn was teasing her ever so sweetly. Frustrated and having enough of all the teasing Santana put her hand on the blonde's semi-erect cock, slightly stroking it. "Babe if you don't do something now I'm going to go the bathroom and finishing myself." Before she could get her last word out, Quinn had her finger inside of her hole and her tongue inside of her mouth moving the two intruders in sync. She set a slow pace until she heard "More," husked into her ear. It was then she pulled out the single digit and reentered with another finger. She pulled away from the kiss and pushed Santana back onto the couch. Santana got rid of her robe and panties as her friend was kissing her neck. Once Quinn saw her exposed breasts she trailed kisses down her neck, to her collar bone, biting slightly, then finally now to her dusky nipples. She pulled one into her mouth and she rolled the other between her fingers drawing a loud moan from the back of Santana's throat. She switched her mouth to the other nipple and repeated her actions, then moved down to suck on the underside of Santana's breast, leaving a mark. She then licked down her abs, and moved down to the spread thighs beneath her. Teasing the brunette, she places feather light bites and kisses along both of her thighs. When she reached her destination she inhaled the intoxicating smell that is purely Santana and dipped her tongue out to lick the length of her slit. She was nervous to see what Santana tasted like, but she had just found her new favorite flavor. She made figure eights around the girl's entrance and clit, teasing her just a little bit more before she sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth making Santana moan loudly and tangle her hands into the blonde hair beneath her.

"Fuck. Baby, please." The brunette moaned out and tried to push Quinn down to where she needed it the most. Quinn sucked her folds into her mouth as her mouth slowly made its way down to her quivering hole. The blonde whimpered at the hole looking so eager to be filled. She licked around her entrance than stiffened her tongue to impale her with it. She knew she was doing something right judging by Santana's constant moans and groans. The blonde felt the girl's walls clench around her tongue and heard her breathy chant.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, baby that's so good. Don't stop." Before she knew it Santana's body stiffened completely then she let out a moan that only one could describe as a scream. Her hips kept jerking up into Quinn's face with aftershocks from the earth shattering orgasm. Quinn kissed up the girl's sensitive body and made her way to her face to pull her into a passionate kiss. As their tongues danced along each other, Santana felt her inner thigh being caressed to calm her down.

She looked up at Quinn and breathily asked, "Are you sure you've never eaten pussy before?"

Quinn blushed and shrugged, "Don't be so crude about it, but no I haven't. I just went by instinct."

"You, Fabgay, have some spot on instincts. Let's take care of you now." She said as she went to remove the blonde's clothes. Once the both of them were naked Santana started kissing down her body but was, instead, pulled up into a rough kiss that was all teeth and tongues.

"Going down on you was one of the hottest things I've ever experienced. I've never been this hard in my life and, baby, if I'm not inside of you soon, my dick might fall off." She whispered huskily onto the brunette's mouth.

"Jesus, Quinn." Was said before Santana hovered over the blonde's appendage. Holding it up right, she dropped her body down, her inner thighs meeting Quinn's outer ones. She felt firm hands on her ass cheek, squeezing, as she started rolling her hips, meeting Quinn's thrusts.

"Fuck this is so hot. That's it baby, ride my dick." The blonde ground out as she watched her friend's tits bouncing harder the faster she went.

They were soon sweating with their breaths shortening, moans spilling from their mouths along with curse words. The same mixture of a moan and a scream came from Santana as it had previously. The clenching around her cock was sending her over the edge. She hastily pulled out of Santana just in time for her to spurt ropes of her hot cum all over her chest and stomach. Santana crawled up, and without a word, she licked Quinn clean and moaned at the tasted. She then collapsed on top of Quinn; the girl's arms automatically wrapping around her, holding her close.

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"I think you've ruined me for all other dicks, babe." Santana chuckled.

"Come on, San. I'm not that big." Quinn smiled.

"The biggest I had before you was Puck and he was eight inches, but skinnier than you. You're definitely longer and thicker. Have you measured it before?"

Quinn blushed hard and cleared her throat. "Um, no I haven't." Santana then got up in all her naked glory and walked into her parent's empty office. Quinn stared at her ass as she walked toward the office and didn't look away from that same spot until she was faced with a shaved mound.

"Like what you see?" Santana smirked. The blonde just looked up at her and winked then noticed what Santana had in her hand. A ruler.

"Okay, Blondie, let's do this." Quinn sat up and rested her back against the couch and the brunette held the ruler next to her flaccid member.

"So soft you're like 7 inches. Damn." She set the ruler down as she took the tip of Quinn's cock in her mouth and began to suckle. The further down she went the harder Quinn got. Once she knew she was fully hard, she let go of the appendage and picked up the ruler.

"As I repeat from last night; Damn, Seabiscuit. You're a little under ten inches hard. Yep, definitely ruined me for any future cocks." The last work was muffled as she went back down to suck Quinn's dick. The blonde tangled her hand in the raven hair before her and grunted when she felt the girl fondle her balls. Santana held her member up with one hand and licked the underside of it before moving down to suck one of her balls into her mouth. Quinn tightened her grip in her friend's hair as she stroked her member.

"Shit, San baby. You're so good at that." She moved back to take more than half of the blonde's length into her mouth tasting the precum that dripped from the head. When Santana hummed around her cock, Quinn exploded into her mouth, painting the insides with her cum. The brunette pressed a soft kiss to the now soft member and walked toward the stairs.

"Come on, Blondie, get dressed. We're going to the Lima Bean."

_This girl is going to be the death of me_. Quinn thought as she followed her friend up the stairs.

**Mainly smut as most would like. I have a lot in store for these girls and Rachel. Angst, smut, fluff, all that good stuff. I'd love some reviews and criticism whether they be positive or negative. Leave them here or inbox me on Tumblr. lostcarlos. Thanks for reading. Until next time. **

**-Racheal**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back. Let me make some things clear. I know that some might think that Rachel shouldn't be romantically involved with the two girls, but this is fanfiction, so anything that the author writes is the way it's going to be. If you don't like it you don't have to read it. You could wait for future stories that involve characters you like. Secondly, a majority of this story is a flashback. The beginning when Rachel was pregnant was years after high school. Now it's back to high school due to the sentence about Quinn thinking back to where it all begins. It is a Fabezberry story, so you get a lot of Quinntana in the beginning, then the rest you get a mixture of Quinntana, Faberry, and Pezberry. Everything clear? If not feel free to write your questions in the review or inbox me on Tumblr. Thank you.**

**This chapter starts at the Lima Bean the jumps a couple months.**

As soon as they walked into the Lima Bean, they instantly heard, "Quinn! Santana!" and Rachel Berry motioning them toward her table in the back, where she was sitting with Brittany. Quinn groaned and Santana smiled at the girl. Quinn thought they were going to get their coffees but instead Santana turned to her and asked, "You know what I like right?" The blonde just nodded and Santana went to sit with her friends. Quinn ordered herself and Santana their coffees and arrived at the table in the back hearing, "Oh Santana you have to join glee club it's so much fun! Right Brittany?" The taller blonde just smiled and nodded.

Quinn's eyes widened at the statement. "Britt, you're in glee club? Since when?"

"Since yesterday. Rachel and I have gym together and she told me that they dance a lot. So I figured that since I love dancing and they do a lot of dancing that it would be fun. And it was." She smiled at Rachel.

"That's right. We dance, sing, and compete with other schools. It's so much fun." Rachel told the girls excitedly.

"But that club is for losers. I'm a Cheerio. I can't be seen in that club." Quinn said coldly. Rachel looked hurt.

"Q, I'm a Cheerio and I'm in the club. I also convinced some of the football players to join. It'll be fun, trust me."

Quinn looked back and forth between Santana, who was playing with the lid of her coffee, and Rachel who was looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"San, what do you think of this?"

Santana looked up tired and confused. "Huh? What are we talking about? Sorry I'm still tired from this hardcore work out that I did earlier." She smirked at Quinn.

Quinn blushed and explained, "Britt and Berry want us to join glee club."

"Oh sure, I'm in." She smiled at Rachel and Brittany. Quinn felt something in the air between the two brunettes and agreed to join for two reasons. The first being that she wants to be with Santana at all times and the second to keep the hobbit away from her girlfri-…friend. She was surprised to see how casual Rachel and Santana were being toward each other.

"So San, when did you and Berry become friends?"

Before the girl could answer Rachel jumped in, "Well, Quinn, I ran into her at the party I hosted this summer. I took care of her when she drank too much and let her sleep in my bed. Oh, and when she asked for my number on Thursday we've been texting nonstop."

Santana just shrugged when Quinn looked at her confused. "Oh, well we have things to do today so see you around, Britt," She nodded in Rachel's direction, "Berry," then pulled Santana to her car. As soon as they got in she pulled the brunette in to a rough, possessive kiss that caught the girl off guard.

"Q don't start something you can't finish." She said slightly out of breath.

The blonde stared into her eyes with pure lust. "Then take us back to your house."

It had been a week since their established friendship with benefits. All week they would subtly work each other up then go home after school and have sex all which ways they could until one of them had to go home and actually get homework done. Today was different though. It was after lunch when Quinn had English and Santana had Spanish. Since she only took the class for an easy A she was constantly bored, so today she decided to text Quinn.

**San: Q what r u doing rn?**

**Q: Learning about précis. Bored.**

**San: I could help u out w/ that (;**

**Q: How so? **

**San: How important r ur priests?**

**Q: My PRÈCIS r simple and don't need much of my attention now. Help me.**

**San: Meet me in the jc in 5. Knock x2**

After five minutes, both girls excused themselves to the bathroom. Quinn knocked twice and was tugged into the closet by the front of her Cheerios uniform. She was met with a needy kiss and an even needier Santana grinding against her spanks covered cock.

"Fuck baby I need you do bad." She whimpered into the blonde's ear, then sucked the lobe into her mouth. As she trailed kissed down her neck she heard Quinn growl into her ear, grab her ass and pull her against her body, grinding ever harder into her. Quickly getting rid of the spanks, Quinn pushed Santana against the wall as she wrapped her legs around her waist. She teased the girl by rubbing the tip of her dick against her throbbing clit.

"Baby please." The brunette whimpered. "Q, seriously if you don't-" Her sentence was cut off by a loud moan. Quinn pulled her hand up and held it against Santana's mouth to avoid being heard. She started thrusting faster and harder when she felt Santana suck her finger into her mouth. Twirling her tongue around it, she moaned and the vibrations went straight to Quinn's dick, almost making her blow her load. Santana was close, so she pulled her closer by the back of her neck and brought her into a hungry kiss. Their tongues danced on the insides of each other's mouths. The brunette came instantly when Quinn took her bottom lip into her mouth and started suckling and biting. The clenching coming from her friend almost made Quinn cum inside of her, but not wanting to risk anything, Santana hopped off of the girl and dropped to her knees. She suckled on the tip before taking her in her mouth. The vibrations of the moans from tasting the two of them together came up from Santana's throat and straight through Quinn's entire body. Soon she was filling up the girl's mouth with her cum.

"Shit you're good at that." She said as the girl got up from her spot on the floor.

"I can't make it after school today." Santana announced.

"Why's that?"

"I'm hanging out with Rachel."

"Oh so you're ditching me for Manhands?" Quinn asked, clearly angry.

"Don't call her that, she's my friend. She's really cool when you get to know her. And we hang out every day. You can have one day off." She said as they both put their spanks back on.

"Fine. Go ahead."

As Santana went to leave, Quinn pulled her into a passionate kiss and slowly rubbed her clit inside of her panties. She pulled away, sucked her finger into her mouth and moaned, "Just showing you what you're missing out on." Quinn smirked as she exited the closet, leaving Santana high and dry…or wet.

It had been three months since that day. It had been almost routine. They would meet in the janitor's closet every day, alternating periods everyday to not raise any suspicion; then after school they would go to each other's houses. For the first few weeks Santana would hang out with Rachel and leave Quinn on her own. She usually sent her dirty pictures but it wasn't the same. Quinn was invited to tag along and learned to tolerate Rachel. She still didn't see why Santana liked the girl so much.

Quinn was finally tired of being friends with benefits. It wasn't enough for her. She needed to talk to Santana and she needed to talk to her soon. She wanted to treat her like her girlfriend. It was last period. All she needed to do was get through glee club then she could pour her heart out to the girl. She'd joined the club along with Santana the Monday after they were invited. She was glad that it wasn't completely filled with losers. Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford were there along with Brittany. Puck had joined much to Santana's dismay. He was constantly hitting on her trying to get her to sleep with him again. Unfortunately Finn had joined too. She was expecting him to bug her about why she broke up with him but he seemed to move on to Rachel. With him distracting Manhands she could have Santana all to herself…or so she thought. Apparently Finn wasn't enough of a distraction. She's just grateful that he's trying to keep her off the market so Santana wouldn't go after her.

She was distracted the whole time thinking about what she was going to say to Santana. Does she come right out and say it? Does she lead up to it? She was frustrated about the situation. _Maybe I should just take what I can get and not ruin things between us by getting feelings involved. No, I've been doing that for three months. I don't want to hurt anymore. _She noticed glee had ended and it was just her and Santana in the room.

"You waited for me?" She asked

"Of course, how else are we gonna get you to my house?" Quinn seemed disappointed at the answer. It told her that Santana really was only in this for the sex. _Maybe I really shouldn't tell her_.

"Do you have alcohol?" She questioned the brunette.

"Of course. How does Captain sound?"

"Great."

They got back to Santana's house and immediately got to it. Santana had Quinn pressed up against the door and was kissing her passionately. She was rubbing Quinn's cock through her spanks. Quinn was getting into it when she remembered that she needed to tell Santana. _Or I could do it a little later. _She thought before she lifted the girl up and brought her to the couch.

"Let's go get the alcohol." Santana smirked as she got up from under the blanket, walking to the kitchen as naked as the day she was born. Without even trying to hide it, Quinn just watched and enjoyed the view of a very nude Santana pouring drinks. She smirked and winked once she was caught.

They had been sitting, drinking, and watching more movies on Netflix when Quinn gained the courage, well liquid courage, to grab Santana by the waist and pull her back flush against her front so they were laying down in a spooning position. The brunette felt really confused. She thought the girl was going to try some different way of taking her from behind but instead she just pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek and cuddled her. _Wasn't not acting coupley a rule? _She thought to herself. She tried scooting forward, but the blonde just held on tighter.

"Q, I'm getting a refill, need one?" She turned around to face the girl. Instead of getting an answer right away she felt a soft kiss being placed on her lips. It wasn't any kind of kiss that could lead anywhere, just a soft kiss that was full of meaning.

"That would be great, baby, thank you." She smiled at the girl. Santana just raised an eyebrow and took the girl's cup. _What's with Q. I doubt she's that drunk._ She thought to herself as she made them more drinks.

When she got back Quinn hadn't done anything more. They had just finished watching Sixteen Candles when the blonde noticed a warm hand on her appendage, lightly stroking it. Santana pushed Quinn to lay down on her back so she could properly straddle her. They met half way into a slow kiss and an equally slow grind. Quinn was really getting into it when she felt wetness on her cheeks. She looked up to find Santana crying, most likely from the alcohol.

"San, what's wrong?" She asked as she hugged the girl and rubbed her back.

"It's nothing let's get back to it. I'm so wet for you, baby." She slurred unconvincingly through a sob. _Yep, definitely weepy-drunk Santana. _

"San, it's okay. Talk to me." She said to the crying girl. Luckily Quinn didn't drink that much of her refill so she managed to sober up a bit.

"I just…ugh…you're so goddamn beautiful, you know? Like I know I'm hot but am I not enough? I really liked it when you cuddle me after sex and before the movie when you did it without us having to have sex. I only push you off and make it seem like this is only sex, but I just really want to do all that lame coupley shit with you. Do you know how hot we would be together? You just only want me for sex and it sucks because I want to be with you." She sobbed into the blonde's shoulder.

Quinn was shocked. She hadn't expected this from Santana at all.

"Please say something." Santana whimpered from her shoulder. She hadn't realized that she wasn't talking. She leaned in and kissed the brunette instead of telling her what she was planning all day. The kiss was full of passion and spoke volumes.

"I'm so glad you said that," the blonde smiled at Santana, "but we need to talk about this when you're sober. I need you to hear clearly what I'm saying."

Santana nodded sadly. She thought that Quinn was telling her they needed to end it. They went upstairs to go to bed. Quinn tried to cuddle her but was pushed off. Santana stifled a sob as they drifted asleep.

Santana had been the first one to wake up. She was extremely nervous about talking to Quinn. _Should I pretend it didn't happen? Should I play it off like I was drunk and didn't know what I was saying? _She couldn't sit and wait for the blonde to wake up so she started cleaning the downstairs. After that, the blonde still wasn't awake so she made breakfast.

Quinn had woken up the same time Santana did but pretended she was asleep. She needed to think out how to plan this. _Do I tell her how I feel or wait for her to say something? _She couldn't think about what to do. Her mind was indecisive. As soon as she smelled the bacon cooking in the frying pan she had to get up. She knew if she didn't go down now Santana would wait for her to come down to eat and she definitely didn't want them to eat a reheated breakfast.

"Good morning, sunshine." Santana deadpanned as she stared at Quinn's bedhead. _She even looks flawless when she first wakes up. _She handed the girl a cup of coffee and resumed cooking breakfast.

"Morning." Quinn put on her sleepy voice to make it seem as if she had actually been sleeping all morning. They ate their breakfast in silence.

"Q." "San" They both said at the same time. They laughed and Quinn continued.

"We should talk about last night."

"Q, its fine. I was drunk. I had no idea what I was saying." Quinn didn't believe her. She didn't believe herself.

"It doesn't matter. We need to end this. We can't be friends anymore." Santana looked at her with bewilderment.

"Q, I didn't mean it. I like what we have. Don't end it because I'm stupid."

"You didn't let me finish, we need to end it because I can't be just friends with you anymore. I need to be more or I can't be around you. Last night, you said I was 'so goddamn beautiful.' Have you looked at yourself? You're the most beautiful person at McKinley. The most beautiful person in the world. This friendship isn't working for me. I've been just friends with you since we met at cheer camp. And when we decided on the benefits, I was ecstatic because I would get to kiss you so often. Do you know how much I love kissing you? It's one of my favorite activities. I love it so much that I want to do it every time I see you. But I can't because we agreed that we only kiss during sexual activities. I thought I could live with it until someone came along and snatched you up or someone me. I realized that I don't want to be with anyone else but you. I thought I could live with our arrangement, but I can't any longer. I want to break our rules all the time. I want to wake up and kiss you; and say 'good morning, baby,' without having to have sex with you after. I love having sex with you but I don't want it to always be about sex. I want to cuddle you with clothes on. I want to hold your hand as much as possible. I want to send you cute, cheesy text messages that will make you smile and call me a corny idiot. When we're both ready I want to walk down those halls, holding your hand, and say you're mine, so that people will stop flirting with you. I want the chance to fall in love with you while calling you mine and not standing on the side lines watching you be with someone else. It would break my heart. And most importantly, I want to call you mine. In the future I want to introduce you as Santana my girlfriend." She took a deep breath and waited for Santana's response. Every second that passed made her heart clench harder. She got up and walked to the front door to leave._ Maybe she was just drunk, talking out of her ass._ _I've just ruined everything_, she thought as she tried to wipe away the tears that were slowly streaming down her cheeks. Her hand was on the door knob when she felt herself being turned around. Plump lips were on hers and she felt a tongue parting her lips. Santana's arms wrapped around her waist as she kissed her. Quinn brought her hands up to Santana's cheeks. The brunette was kissing her as if it was her last chance to ever do so. This kiss wasn't anything sexual. It was the kiss that told Quinn 'I meant everything I said last night'. They stopped their liplock once air became an issue.

"I meant everything I said last night. I didn't get to finish thought. Quinn Fabray, I love you. You don't need to say it back. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. Your eyes captivated me. They were all I could think about the first two days of cheer camp. When we were partnered up for the exercises I knew it was a miracle. Nothing could get them out of my head even after I talked to you. I think about them when you're not with me. How during the summer time they get the most beautiful shade of brown and during the winter they're the greenest they'll ever be. Just know that I want all of those same things. I love everything about you. It made me love you more when you opened up to me about your dick. I will gladly be yours if you'll be mine in return. Again, you don't have to say it back, but I love you more than anything and I'll be here with you while you're falling. I'll be the one to catch you."

Quinn smiled at the girl with tears in her eyes. "Santana Diabla Lopez, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Only if you'll be mine Lucy Quinn Fabray. I love you." She said after she kissed the blonde.

"You caught me a long time ago, baby. I love you too." Santana's heart swelled as she kissed Quinn. It felt like their very first kiss.

"Now let's get upstairs so I can make love to my _girlfriend_."

Quinn was dragged up the stairs by her hand. Santana kicked the door shut and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. As their tongues practiced the familiar dance they found their way to the bed. Before getting on it, they stripped down to their underwear. Quinn laid Santana down on her back as they continued to kiss. She took off the bra of the girl beneath her before doing the same to herself. They moaned in unison as their bare chests came in contact. Quinn kissed down the column of Santana's throat and she slid off both of their underwear.

Quinn tried trailing kisses down her body, but was pulled back up. Santana was too eager to make love to her newly founded girlfriend for what would be the first time. Quinn knew.

She slid the tip of her erection into Santana's entrance. "I love you so much, baby." She whispered as she entered her girlfriend all the way. They both moaned loudly.

It was slow and sweet. They stared into each other's eyes as their hips met with each thrust. They would kiss occasionally but their moans would get in the way of that. It was the only time they broke eye contact. Quinn's thrusts started getting a little harder so Santana wrapped her legs around her waist. They were both close.

"Fuck, Quinn." Santana cried as she came. Quinn spurt her seed deep inside of Santana, painting her walls with cum.

Quinn pulled out and laid down next to her girlfriend. The brunette turned to face her. Santana wiped away the tear that trickled down Quinn's cheek as she looked at her lover with concern written on her face.

The blonde intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of Santana's hand. "I'm fine, baby. I'm just really happy with what happened today."

Santana kissed the girl. "I love you," she smiled, "all this love is making me tired. Let's take a nap then watch sappy Lifetime movies and cuddle on the couch all day."

"Okay, lazy-lovey-Saturday it is." Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

Everything was going so right.

**Sorry this took so long to update. I had a bunch of distractions. But how did you like it? Let me know in a review or on my tumblr (lostcarlos). I am taking prompt requests for future fics. They can be one shots or full on stories. They can be any Fapezberry pairing (Quinntana, Pezberry, Faberry). Let me know on tumblr for those. Thanks for reading and I hope you stick around for more. **

**-Racheal**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry that it's been a while. I haven't quite had the motivation to write. Thanks for the reviews guys, they're awesome and I love you. I'm still going to apologize if this chapter sucks even if you guys think it doesn't. But keep the reviews coming. Seriously ask me anything about it if you want to know. I would prefer it if you have specific questions if you ask me on Tumblr. You can also leave prompt requests there too if you'd like. On to the show. **

**Chapter warnings: bullying, highly offensive language, severe child abuse. **

**I don't own glee.**

"What's that scar from?" Santana asked Quinn as they were lying in bed in post coital bliss. Her head was on the blonde's stomach and she was lightly tracing the mark she found at the base of her girlfriend's penis. "I've never seen it before."

"Oh, that," Quinn sighed nervously, "I thought the scar cream had worked all the through."

Her girlfriend mirrored her frown, "Babe, what happened there?"

"I, uh, tried to cut it off in eighth grade. It was mainly the reason I moved here. Wanting a fresh start from losing all that weight was only a fraction of the reason."

Santana chuckled softly and rested her head of the girl's shoulder with her arm around her waist, "Aw, I forgot about Lucy Q."

Quinn smiled down at her before continuing, "Well, I used her as an excuse for moving here. I trusted my best friend at the time, Claire, with knowing about my condition. She didn't tell anyone at first. I really didn't expect it. She was as in love with this guy, Nick, as a thirteen year old could get, but then she overheard him talking to his friend about asking me out. Even though I told her I had no interest in him, she still became vindictive. She started turning my friends against me. I thought that was as bad as it was going to get because I knew she wasn't the type to out a secret as big of mine," She let out a humorless chuckle, "I couldn't have been more wrong. On a Friday during gym she asked if she could put her clothes in my locker because hers was filled with all the Valentines cards and flowers she had gotten. I was so excited to get one step closer to getting my friend back that I immediately agreed. Thinking about it now I was so fucking gullible. We got back in from running laps and she convinced me that I smelled terrible so I needed to take a shower. She promised she would watch out for anyone coming in. I honestly didn't hear anyone come in, but when I turned off the shower and turned around almost half of the eighth grade class was there. They started shouting terrible things; calling me a man, asking me why my fat didn't cover it. I was so depressed. I was tortured every day. I snuck a bunch of my mom's vodka in my orange juice and a knife in my backpack. I was trashed. Before the bell even rang I went to the bathroom to pee. I was so disgusted by it. I pulled the knife out and was planning to cut it off. I thought that I was drunk enough to not feel anything, but the first cut hurt so fucking bad that I passed out. I guess Nick heard the scream because he was the one who found me on the floor with my dick out dripping blood. He must have been pretty strong to carry all of my weight to the nurse. I was taken to the hospital to get stitches. When I woke up, I had the worst hangover and my dick was on fire. To sum things up, the doctor told me I could get surgery to remove it when I was 18 and I moved schools."

She looked down at Santana who was bending down to kiss the scar.

"Do you still want the surgery, baby?"

"I would have said yes four months ago, but now I'm not sure. Not only do I love making you scream with it, I just love how connected I feel with you when I'm making love to you. I love how I can hold your hands and look into your eyes while being as close to you as possible. All of the love I feel in that moment erases how masculine it makes me feel."

Santana kissed her passionately and snuggled into her side. "What did you say Claire's last name was?"

"I didn't and no you're not getting it because you're not going to kill her. I already took care of it." She smirked down at her girlfriend.

"What did you do babe?"

"I may or may not have gotten the whole school to call her 'Clairie' because of a certain bucket of red slushee that may or may not have gotten dumped on her when she won Winter Ball princess."

"Lucy Q you conniving bitch!" Santana exclaimed playfully when she smacked her hip. Quinn caught it and pulled her into a loving kiss.

"Yeah, but I'm your conniving bitch. Forever."

"But I want you to be mine five-ever, because five is bigger than four." Santana pouted.

Quinn laughed, "You're such a dork." The brunette got up and started getting dressed.

"You should get dressed, unless you want Rachel to see you naked."

"The hobbit is coming over? Whyyyyyy?" Quinn whined.

Annoyed by her girlfriend always hating on her friend she scoffed, "Q seriously I'm getting tired of you being mean about her. She's my friend and you're going to have to get over it." As she was walking out of the bedroom door she felt arms wrap around her waist and a hot breath on her ear.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'll try to be nicer to her for you. I love you." Santana leaned back into her touch and kissed her cheek.

A knock at the door caused Quinn to internally groan. She just couldn't like the girl. She had no idea why Santana had such a huge interest in being her friend.

"Hey Rach come in!" Santana shouted from the couch.

Showing off her classic Rachel Berry smile she greeted the two girls. "Hello Santana. Quinn."

"Berry."

"So Santana, I take it you told her," She smirked at the two girls' closeness.

"Yes I kind of told her. I got drunk and told her some things then she admitted to having feelings for me. I told her I love her and it gets all gross and lovey dovey from there." She replied kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

The smaller brunette smiled sincerely at the girls, "Well I'm happy for the both of you."

The day had gone by quickly. The three girls relaxed and joked around. Quinn didn't like admitting it but she was starting to like Rachel. She hadn't really had the chance to actually hang out with her and just joke around. Sure the girl was annoying at school but that was only because she strove to do the best. She didn't have time to joke around like she did here. At the end of the day the blonde thought about trying to be friends with the girl. _She really isn't as bad as I thought and she's actually funny_.

"Well, I should probably get home. My dads are making vegan ziti."

"Bye Rach." Santana smiled at the girl.

"Goodbye Rachel." Quinn said plainly trying not to show her interest for the girl. She looked over at her girlfriend noting the surprised expression on her face, only to see the same face on Rachel, "What?"

"You called me Rachel."

"That's your name isn't it? I get that I never call you that but I kind of like you now. So what?" She looked down at her lap. Santana swooned and Rachel looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"So Quinn we're friends now?"

"Yes, Rachel, we're friends now," the blonde sighed, "but don't push it." Rachel squealed excitedly and ran out the door.

"So you actually want to be friends with her now?" Santana asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah she's not as bad as I thought she was. I was too busy being annoyed by her to notice. And I figured that if she's going to be in your life too I might as well get along with her."

"Aw babe that means so much to me, thank you." She smiled at her girlfriend.

That night Santana realized there was a lot they hadn't really discussed.

"Q, are you awake?" She whispered into the darkness.

"Hmmm…I am now. What's up? If you want to go again I'm gonna have to give you a rain check because you wore me out." Quinn winked at her girlfriend.

"No not that. I'll be surprised if I can still walk tomorrow. What are we going to do about Monday, though?"

"Like do you mean about us being a couple? I don't think I'm ready to come out to anyone yet. Obviously Rachel knows, but I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone else. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it's okay with me. If you're not ready the neither am I. This whole relationship, being in love thing is new to the both of us. We'll just have to hide it unless we're alone or with Rachel."

"Okay. Thank you, baby. I love you." Quinn slurred tiredly.

"Love you too, babe. Goodnight."

The next few months were pure bliss. Hiding their relationship wasn't so bad. Sure, they didn't get to hold hands or kiss each other in the halls, but the secret glances and the sweet texts they received from each other. They would keep their routine with meeting the janitor's closet then going to Santana's house after practice. Rachel sometimes came with them and the three of them had a really good time. Quinn was surprised at how close she got with Rachel over these past months. She would actually consider her one of her closest friends other than Santana. Six months ago she would consider herself crazy if she thought she would be really good friends with the girl. She even felt guilty about the little crush she was developing for the girl.

Santana hadn't been able to make it to the janitor's closet today so after practice the couple rushed to the brunette's house to tear each other's clothes off. They made it through the front door when Quinn felt her back being pushed up against it and lips attach to her neck.

"Fuck, baby, I need you so bad. I want you to bury your thick cock inside of me from behind and make me yours over and over again." She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a very embarrassed Quinn.

"Babe, what's wrong? I've been so wet for you all day and I just want you to fucking take me."

A throat cleared from behind her and when she turned around she was face to face with her mother.

"Santana. We need to talk. It's very nice to see you Quinn but I'm afraid you need to go home so I can talk to my daughter in private."

"Um, nice to see you too, Mrs. Lopez. I'll see you later ba- San. Call me when you can." Quinn said before rushing out the door.

Quinn was working on her homework when her phone started ringing.

"Hey babe. How'd the talk go?" She asked her girlfriend when she answered.

"It was so awkward. I don't even know where to start."

_Flashback to the Lopez home_

"_So, Mami, what did you want to talk about?" Santana asked the older woman sheepishly. _

"_Besides the obvious, my job"_

"_What about it? Did you get fired?" Santana asked her mother worriedly._

"_No, Tana, I didn't lose my job. In fact, the hospital gave me a promotion and I decided my own hours. I'll be home when you get here and I'll be gone when you wake up in the morning." Maribel told her daughter. _

"_Why did you do that?" Santana didn't want to seem too disappointed by the information._

"_Well I thought you were mature enough to be left at home alone but I thought wrong. Did you think your father and I wouldn't notice all of the alcohol missing?"_

"_Damn I should have gotten Puck to replace it sooner." The teen mumbled under her breath. Choosing to ignore it, the older woman continued._

"_But we do need to talk about what I just witnessed when you came home. You and Quinn, huh?"_

_Santana blushed, "Yes, Mami, me and Quinn. For three months now." _

_Her mother smirked at her, "You two seem awful close for three months. If your father had heard your colorful language, I don't think he would be able to function with his baby girl saying those things. So is there something you want to say to me, Tana?" The woman looked at her daughter sincerely, not wanting to push her into telling her something she wasn't ready to._

"_For one, I think I'm gay, obviously. I'm in love with Quinn and I have been since I met her. We were friends with benefits for three months and now we're a couple who isn't out but in love." The girl said all in one breath. _

"_Well, mija, I still love you no matter who you are and I always will. I know your father feels the same, but I'll leave it up to you to tell him. But, don't tell him about your sex life. He doesn't need to know about the toys you and Quinn use."_

_Santana coughed awkwardly, "Mami, we don't use toys," the woman just looked at her confusedly, "Quinn, uh, she wasn't born like other girls. She has a little something extra. If you catch my drift?" _

"_Honey, are you saying Quinn has a penis?" _

_Santana groaned and put her head in her hands_

"You told her about my dick?!" Quinn whisper yelled into the phone

"_I had to, baby, she asked about it. She isn't super judgmental and accepts you. The worst part is that she might ask questions, but she's not gonna like tell anyone_."

Quinn sighed and put the phone on speaker to change for bed, "Okay fine, but we need to be more careful next time. I don't think I can look your mom in the eye anymore. I swear she gave me a death glare when you were kissing my neck. God that felt good."

Even though she couldn't see it, she could practically feel Santana smirking, "_Oh yeah, baby? You like it when I kiss your neck? Mmm…I love the way you taste after practice. Pure Quinn._"The blonde took the phone off speaker and laid down in her bed. She put her hand on her stomach before going along with her girlfriend.

"And I love the way you taste no matter where I'm kissing. Your cheek. Your lips. Your tits. Your stomach. Your thighs. But you know what my favorite taste is?" She husked into the phone.

"_Mmm...what's that, baby?_"

"The insides of you. I love the way your tongue tastes around mine and when I'm fucking you with my tongue and I can just taste your juices flowing into my mouth. Fuck, baby I'm getting so hard thinking about it. What are you wearing?" She moved her hand into her shorts and held the girth of her hard member.

"_I'm not wearing anything anymore_," she let out a soft moan, "_Fuck. I'm slowly rubbing myself, wishing it was your tongue. Mmm, Quinn, baby. Are you stroking yourself for me_?"

She was about to answer when her door slammed open. She saw a large dark figure march over to her and grab the phone from her ear.

"Who the fuck are you talking to?!" Her father's breath was close to her face. It reeked of scotch.

"N-no one, Daddy. I'm going to bed. I d-don't know what you heard." The blonde replied in a small voice.

He seemed to calm down a little. He sat down on the bed and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry for yelling, baby. Who were you talking to?" He slurred.

"My girlfriend." She answered in a quiet voice. After no reply she turned on her bedside lamp. "Daddy?" She looked over at him. His fists were balled by his sides and his face was red with rage.

"Why do you have to not only disappoint me, but God? You know that being a dyke is a sin. Tomorrow you're to break up with that abomination and you're going to find a good Christian boy to date. What happened to that boy Finn? He was so nice." Her father spoke through gritted teeth.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a dyke and my girlfriend is not an abomination." Her voice was quiet but full of rage.

"Oh, honey, you have so much to learn. You're a dyke, she's a dyke. We need to fix you. The sooner the better."

"Daddy, let's be logical now," she spat at him, "I was born with a dick. A fully functioning dick. What man is ever going to want me? If he did want me, he would be a homosexual in your eyes. How do you figure that one?" She was full on yelling now.

Shocked by his daughter's sudden burst of rage he was at a loss of words, "I…you…it doesn't matter! You can't like girls if you're a girl! It's a sin!" He towered over her.

She stood up and pushed him with of her strength. "I love her! There's nothing you can do to change that! If that's a sin, so be it, but nothing is going to come between us!"

"That's a lie! You don't love her! She poisoned your mind! Tell me who she is so I can ensure you never see her again!" He shouted in her face.

"It's not a lie! I love her and I've loved her since the first time I saw her! If I don't want to see anyone again it's you!" She turned around and started packing whatever she could into her travel bag when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. A hard punch to her left eye caused her to stumble backwards.

"No daughter of mine talks to me like that!" He stepped toward her and punched her in the nose then kicked her crotch. She fell onto her knees. Quinn felt her knee pop out of place when he kicked it with all his leg power.

"Please stop." She squeaked. He went behind her and kicked her back so she was completely lying face first on the floor.

"You aren't a dyke!" He shouted as he pulled her arm back behind her body. The loud crack and her screams could be heard throughout the house. Judy wouldn't have let it get this far, had she been there. She was visiting Frannie and her husband in Vermont.

"Daddy stop it!" She screamed.

He grasped onto the front of her hair, "You have no right to call me that! I don't have dykes for daughters!" He slammed her face into the dresser. That was when she lost consciousness.

Santana heard the whole thing over the phone. Her heart pounded in her chest when Russell started yelling again. She took her phone with her and put on her clothes.

"Mom! Dad!"

Maribel and Carlos Lopez rushed into her room. She motioned for them to be quiet and put the phone on speaker.

They heard the punch and Carlos ran down to his car as fast as he could. Santana went to follow him, but her mom stopped her.

"Santana, we will go get her, but let's take a separate car so your father can deal with Russell and you and I can take her back here."

"Okay. Let me just-" She was interrupted by the blood curdling screams coming from her phone.

"_Daddy stop, please!_"

The Lopez women ran to their car.

Carlos Lopez arrived at the Fabray house and ran up to where the screams were coming from. He walked in just in time to pull the large man off of his daughter. He beat the man into unconsciousness when Santana and her mother arrived.

"Oh my god. Quinn? Baby, can you hear me?" There was no response. The girl looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. "Mami do something! Please!" Her mom rushed to the unconscious girl's side. After checked her pulse and counting her breaths she looked to her husband.

"Carlos," she said softly, "her breathing is shallow. It looks like her nose, arm, and knee are broken. We need to get her to the hospital."

He was about to respond when the man on the ground was starting to wake up. He looked to his daughter. "Tana, carry Quinn to the car, but be very careful. We don't want make things worse for her." She did as her father told her, cradling the broken arm against her chest.

She sat in the back of the car with Quinn's head in her lap stroking her blood soaked hair.

"Please be okay. I need you, baby. You're going to be okay." She whispered as they pulled up to the hospital.

**I absolutely love cliff hangers. Reviews are always accepted whether positive or negative. Any mistakes you find in here are from writing at 2 in the morning. I haven't gotten any prompt requests yet which I'm kind of upset about. Seriously send me a prompt and I'll write it for you. It can literally be anything involving the Fapezberry ladies. I'd be really terrible at writing anyone else which is why I write so little of other characters, like Brittany. But thanks so much for reading. I love you. Let's get married. **

**(You can send reviews on here and tumblr but if you're going to send prompt request PM me or ask me through tumblr. [lostcarols])**

**-Racheal**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been busy and lacking motivation to write but I promise this fic will be finished. I won't take months at a time to update but it won't be as short as once a day probably. Just bear with me. In case you're wondering, Brittany is going to be a really minor character in this fic. Most fics involving the Fapezberry ladies have her as a major supporting character but I'm really bad at writing her. Sorry. **

**Chapter warnings: Descriptions of abuse and almost sex.**

**I don't own glee.**

Santana fell to the floor as she watched the doctors and her mother carry her into the emergency room. Her body was shaking with sobs when she felt arms wrap around her. She turned her head to see that it was Rachel. She'd texted the girl to meet her at the hospital without any explanation.

"Shhh it's okay. Want to tell me what happened?" The diva asked.

It took a few minutes for the crying girl to calm down, but she eventually did with the tiny girl giving her temple reassuring kisses.

"Q-Quinn's dad beat the shit out of her because she's dating me. It's all my fault." Santana started sobbing again.

"No, honey, no it's not your fault at all. It's his fault for being such a close minded bigot. It will never be your fault. Quinn loves you and will never see it that way. I promise." Rachel smiled down at the girl. Santana lunged into her arms and started softly whispering, "I need her." Rachel pressed another kiss to her ear and stood up. She stretched out her hands to pull the girl up with her.

"Come on, let's get you some water and off the ground."

Half an hour later the girls were sitting anxiously to hear from Santana's mother. They both looked up when they heard, "Santana" from down the hall.

"Mami, what is it? Is she okay?" Santana scrambled over to her mother with Rachel by her side.

"We should sit down." They sat in their previous spot and Rachel intertwined their fingers together. Santana clutched the girl's hand tightly.

"Mami, tell me; whatever it is I can take it," she claimed unconvincingly.

"She's stable and is going to live. I can't take care of her because I know her too personally, but I can assure you she has the best surgeon in this hospital."

"Why does she need surgery? Just tell me everything!" The taller brunette rushed out.

"Okay, okay. The reason her breathing was so shallow was because her dad choked her into unconsciousness, but he also kicked her in the ribs so hard that one of them punctured her lung. She has a broken nose and arm, and a dislocated knee. The minor injuries are a black eye and a split lip. She's going to live but she's going to need a lot of physical therapy."

The two teens let out a breath of relief.

"She's going to be okay." Santana sighed. Rachel just squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Mija, let's get something clear. She's going to be okay physically. I'm not one hundred percent sure about mentally. Think about it, she was just beaten half to death by her father. _Her father, mija_. You need to be there for her and you need to be strong for her."

"You're right. I need to be there for her like she would me. Thank you, Mami." She said with determination.

"Mrs. Lopez, how are they going to fix her lung?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Surgical glue. She should be fine in a week or two. I'll let Dr. Robbins fill you in." The older woman pointed to the blonde doctor making her toward them.

"Santana, this is my good friend and even better doctor, Arizona Robbins." The blonde woman extended her hand toward Santana to shake.

"Hi, Santana. You can call me Arizona if you'd like. The surgery was successful and she'll be fine to go home in a day or two. She's sleeping right now, but would you like to go see her?" The friendly doctor smiled at her.

"Can I bring my friend Rachel?" She smiled nervously at the doctor.

"Of course!"

They made their way to the hospital to see a sleeping Quinn lying in the bed with an oxygen mask carefully placed over her broken nose and wires and machines all around her. She almost cried looking at how damaged Quinn looked. _I have to stay strong for her_, she thought to herself as she made her way to the bed. She grabbed her hand that wasn't wrapped up in a splint and kissed it.

She looked over to Dr. Robbins, "Is it cool if I lay with her?"

The doctor opened her mouth and turned toward Maribel then toward Santana, "I think you should wait until she's all casted up to lay with her. That'll be taken care of as soon as she wakes up by Dr. Torres. I can bring you a cot and push it super close to her bed if you'd like?"

Santana offered her a weak smile, "That'd be great thanks." She stroked the blonde hair away from her face and clutched her hand before lying down on the cot that was brought to her.

As she was falling asleep she felt a warm kiss press to her forehead. "I'm going to go home. Are you going to be okay?" Rachel asked her.

"Yeah I'll be fine." The taller brunette put her hand on Rachel's arm and looked to her eyes. Something stirred in both of their stomachs as they held each other's gaze in the dark room. _What is even going on? My _girlfriend _is lying in a hospital bed and here I am practically looking into Rachel's soul._

She cleared her throat and looked away, "I'll, uh, I'll call you when she wakes up."

Santana woke up to the sound of Quinn's heart monitor beating rapidly and her hand in a death grip. Quinn was thrashing around in the hospital bed. Santana stood up and grabbed Quinn's face between her hands.

"Quinn, baby, wake up. You're having a dream. Wake up." The blonde's eyes shot open and darted around the room. Santana grabbed her face and forced her to look into her eyes. "Q, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here." Quinn's breathing seemed to calm down along with her heart monitor. As she was calming down, Santana stroked her face and hair then kissed her forehead.

Quinn took the oxygen mask away from her mouth, "Everything hurts," she whispered out roughly.

Santana pressed the button for Dr. Robbins. "I know, baby. You're going to be okay. Keep your mask on and don't talk. Your throat hurts, huh?" She asked, noting the dark finger marks around her neck. The blonde nodded.

"Hey look who's awake," Arizona called out from the doorway, "I wouldn't talk if I were you, Quinn, but I will get some morphine in your body to help the pain. This is Dr. Torres," she motioned to the brunette doctor next to her, "She's going to be looking at your bones and putting your casts on." Quinn gave a weak thumbs up and looked to Santana. She weakly patted the bed and scooted over to make room for her girlfriend.

Before Santana could speak Dr. Torres stepped in, "Quinn, let's get you all casted up before Santana can lay with you," the brunette doctor helped Quinn into a wheelchair and wheeled her out of the room, "I'm Dr. Torres but you can call me Callie."

"You and Quinn must be really good friends." Arizona pointed out.

"Yeah we're as close as they get," Santana didn't tell the woman about their relationship because she didn't know if Quinn wanted her to know, "She's been my best friend since I met her."

Before the blonde doctor could respond Callie rolled Quinn in with a green cast reaching up to her shoulder on her right arm and the same arm in a sling so her ribs can heal properly. Her left leg was in a brace and propped up on the wheelchair.

The two doctors helped Quinn into her bed where she made room for Santana. The brunette wrapped her arms around her injured girlfriend, being careful of her knee and ribs. Quinn buried her face into Santana's neck and kissed the soft skin she found there.

Dr. Robbins spoke up first, "Quinn, if you need anything press the red button to your left and this," she set down something that had a three balls in separate tubes with a plastic blue tube leading out of it with a mouth piece, "will help you exercise your lungs. Use it at least twice a day. Just blow into this mouth piece and try to get the balls to touch the top. When you're sleeping keep the mask on. I'll be checking on your every couple hours." Dr. Robbins and Dr. Torres walked out.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Santana kissed the crown of the blonde's head.

Quinn let out a humorless chuckle, "Well it's pretty obvious physically so I'm assuming you mean emotionally?" Santana nodded in response.

"I thought I would feel heartbroken and depressed because of this, but I just feel free. I don't have to worry about being a perfect Christian daughter. I can be me." Santana kissed her deeply even though she knew it wasn't the whole truth. She knew her girlfriend was scared out of her mind about the situation. She could tell the blonde was slightly winded from speaking.

"Babe, you should put your mask on and only take it off to talk. We need to get you healthy as soon as possible." Quinn nodded and placed her mask over her mouth, slightly wincing at the pain it brought to her nose.

Santana almost forgot to text Rachel.

**Santana: Hey Tiny, Qs awake. U can come now (:**

**Rachel: Okay! Be there in 10 **

Quinn's eyes lit up when she saw the tiny diva walk through the door. Rachel smiled sadly down at the broken girl. Quinn groaned when she tried to move her casted hand over Rachel's, but couldn't because of her ribs. Instead, the brunette put her hand over the blonde's.

"Honey, try not to move your arm. You don't want to hurt yourself." She leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead then her hand.

Quinn took her mask off of her face and whispered, "You're worth the pain." Rachel blushed when Quinn shot a wink at her.

Santana watched the interaction between the two girls with a stoic face. She thought should be mad about it, but she really couldn't blame Quinn for flirting with the girl. She was just so damn adorable.

The girls had been conversing for a while when Mr. Lopez and a police officer walked into the room.

"Excuse us for interrupting, girls, but Officer Sullivan would like to talk to Quinn alone for a moment."

Quinn looked over to Santana and Rachel with fear in her eyes. Rachel stroked her hand through Quinn's hair to comfort her.

"Hey it'll be okay. They just want to talk to you. We'll be right outside." Quinn nodded but gripped Santana's thigh with her hand. Santana looked over at Rachel then to her dad and the cop.

"Actually, I think I should stay with her," the two men nodded. Santana looked at Rachel, "Rach, we'll call you in when we're done, I promise." She smiled at the girl who looked dejected.

As soon as Rachel left the officer sat in a chair next to Quinn. "I know this whole experience must be scary for you, but you need to be completely honest with me about the whole situation." Quinn nodded. "We have the statements from Mr. Lopez and I understand it may be hard to talk for you so I'm going to ask as many yes or no questions as I can. All you need to do is nod and maybe Santana can help you answer the other questions."

"Hold up on your fingers how many nights a week your father would drink." Quinn held up seven fingers and Officer Sullivan wrote in his notes.

"And around how many drinks would he have a night?" Quinn held up nine fingers.

"Has he ever hit you before this occasion?"

Quinn nodded but clarified, "He would mostly spank me with the belt and rarely slapped me. This came out of nowhere."

"Okay. Was your mother home last night?" Quinn shook her head no. He turned toward Santana.

"Ms. Lopez, will you describe to me what you experienced last night?"

"Well, Quinn and I were on the phone, talking; and when things got a little…inappropriate her dad walked in screaming to tell him who she was talking to. She wouldn't tell him my name but he knew who she was talking to was a girl. He's a homophobe and a bigot so of course he wouldn't want his daughter talking sexually to another girl. She never hung up the phone so I heard the whole thing. He seemed to calm down after a little bit but when Quinn got mad at him for calling me a dy- an inappropriate name he started getting mad again and shouting. He was slurring his words the whole time and I heard sounds of people getting hit and her screaming for him to stop. That was when I called my parents in to go get her. When we got there I saw my dad pulling him off of her. She was unconscious. I carried her to the car and took her here." Santana explained.

"Does that sound about right Quinn?" Quinn nodded. "Can you describe the way he hurt you a little for me?"

"He punched me in the face first, then kicked me in the crotch so hard I fell to my knees. He kicked me in the knee which dislocated it. That's what made me fall face first onto the floor. He tried to pull me up by my arm so that's what broke it and dislocated it," she took a few breaths before continuing, "and the last thing I remember was my face being smashed into the dresser." Santana could tell that Quinn was trying not to cry. She could hear it in her voice.

"Thank you, Quinn that's all we'll be needing. Just a forewarning, you might have to testify in court and if you're not comfortable with doing that we can share your statements in the court without you being there." Quinn nodded weakly with her eyes casted down to the floor. Before Officer Sullivan made it out the door she shouted a weak, "Wait."

He looked at her expectantly. "D-do you know where my mom is?"

He nodded sadly, "This may be hard for you to take in, so I'll let Mr. Lopez tell you when you're ready," he walked up to her and put a business card on the table next to her, "this card is for Dr. Megan Lynn. She's a psychologist who specializes in your situation so she's there if you want to talk to her." He then exited the room. Santana kissed Quinn's forehead and told her she'd be right back. She pulled her father out into the hallway where Rachel was waiting. As soon as Rachel went inside Santana whispered to her father, "Papi, it'd be better for me to tell her about her mom than anyone else. Where is she?"

He took a deep breath and sighed, "When the police informed her of what happened she was angry. She said that she wouldn't have let that happen if she were home and is completely against it, but she can't leave her whole family for one person. She wants Quinn to know that she loves her very much and will miss her dearly." Santana was fuming.

"What kind of mother does that to her child? That bastard is for sure going to jail. Why would she stay with someone who's going to be in jail?!" She yelled under her breath.

"She said something about how it would be a sin to divorce her husband. I don't know, Santana, but I need to discuss her living arrangements. As much as my heart goes out to her for her situation it's not appropriate for her to sleep with you in the same room every night. We don't have the room in the house and we can't have her sleeping on the couch." He looked to his daughter with sadness covering his face.

Tears of frustration and anger were streaming down her face, "Papi! Where is she supposed to live?!"

"Talk to Rachel. I'm friends with her fathers. They have many extra rooms."

Santana groaned and turned on her heel and back into the room. When she arrived she saw Rachel on the bed with Quinn cuddled into her side; her body was shaking with sobs. Once Rachel noticed her she tried to get up but Quinn held on tighter. Santana told her it was okay so the shorter brunette laid down with the crying girl while Santana rubbed her back.

"Quinn, baby there's some things we need to talk about. Only when you're ready though." The blonde turned to face Santana the best she could.

"Tell me about my mom, San." Quinn sniffled.

"She…she's not coming back. She said she loves you and she's going to miss you, but she's not coming back. I'm so sorry, baby."

Rachel felt the girl squeeze her hand tight. Both of the girls' hearts shattered into pieces when Quinn's face crumpled into deep sadness. They could both tell she was trying to hold back the tears. She took a deep breath and seemed to calm down.

"It's okay. Now I can be with you all the time, baby." She was trying to look at Santana seductively, but her voice was cracking from trying not to cry and it was muffled from her swollen lip and oxygen mask.

Santana looked down at her girlfriend solemnly. "Babe, about that. My parents are being stupid. They won't let you live with us because they don't want to you sleeping with me and they don't want you to sleep on the couch," she looked to Rachel, "Tiny, I was actually going to talk to you about this, but do you think you can talk your dads into her living with you?"

Rachel nodded and smiled, "It's already taken care of. I asked my dads if Quinn could live with us just in case she needed to. She can have the guest room. Quinn is this okay with you?"

Quinn rolled her eyes the best she could, "It's my only option, but it's better than being homeless, right?"

Three weeks. It took three weeks for Quinn's lungs to get better enough for her to go home. She definitely wasn't sad about her situation any more.

"_It's over and done with. A chapter closed in my life so I can open up a new one. One with you guys. You and Rachel are my family. I'm going to smile about the memories of my old family and look forward to making new ones with this family."_

That didn't stop the nightmares. Rachel and Santana alternated between spending the night at the hospital. They would text Quinn during the day and come to the hospital at night to do homework and hang out with her until she fell asleep. Almost every night they woke up to Quinn screaming in her sleep.

Her things were already at Rachel's house. Her dads completely redecorated the guest room to make it feel homey. She listed the things she wanted from her home and they were put in the room.

With Rachel's and Santana's help she was settled into the Berry residence. Santana vowed to stick to the schedule they had at the hospital, but she could only stay on weekends.

That night Rachel woke up in her room to the sounds of Quinn's screams from downstairs. She ran into her dads in the hallway and told them to go back to bed. She opened the door and ran to Quinn's side.

"Quinn, honey, wake up it's only a dream." She shook the girl. After about a minute and a half Quinn finally woke up panting. Rachel stroked the blonde locks out of her face and held her close. "Baby, it's okay. Shhh. It's just a dream. I'm here. Calm down, honey." She kissed the top of Quinn's head.

"San?"

"No, Quinn, it's Rachel. Do you need me to call Santana?" She got up to get her phone but was tugged back down onto the bed.

"No just hold me. Please, Rach. Just hold me." She whimpered desperately.

The brunette laid down next to the blonde and let her cling to her side.

It was the same routine for a month. Santana came over after school with Rachel everyday and stayed on the weekends.

One day Santana called in sick so Rachel went home by herself expecting Santana to be at home and not completely naked giving an equally naked Quinn a blow job.

"Mmm, fuck, baby. I missed your mouth." Quinn tangled her hand in to Santana's hair. Rachel couldn't ignore the wetness that pooled between her thighs. She bit her lip to try and stifle the moan that threatened to escape her lips when Santana got on her knees, giving the girl a full view of her glistening core.

"Fuck," she whispered under her breath. Or so she thought. Quinn and Santana looked up at the same time and saw a very flustered Rachel standing in the doorway biting her lip and crossing her legs. They both became even more aroused at the sight of Rachel. They continued to stare at her until she realized what happened.

"I-I'm so sorry. I'm going to d-do homework now." She went to run upstairs but her wrist was caught by a hand. She turned her head to see Quinn completely naked. Her eyes traveled down the blonde's body from her dilated pupils, down to her breasts, and finally reaching her throbbing erection. She couldn't hold in the throaty moan she released at the sight. Before she knew it she was flush against Quinn's body.

Quinn stroked Rachel's hair out of her face and moved her hands down her sides where they finally settled on her hips. Her lips were ghosting over the brunette's.

"How was school, Rach?" the blonde breathed against her lips.

Rachel gulped audibly, "I-it was fine." It was barely a whisper. She was so distracted by Quinn she didn't see Santana get off of the bed and come up behind her.

She felt a hot breath on her ear, "Was it fine?" Santana's hands were all over her stomach. It was all too much. She was so turned on.

"Rachel," Quinn whispered. She just stood there feeling the erection pressed against her stomach.

"Rachel," Quinn said louder. She needed to kiss one of these girls and she needed to do it now.

"Rachel!" Quinn shouted this time. She was really confused.

And just like that she was pulled out of her dream. She was half awake.

"Rachel are you okay?" Quinn whispered huskily, her voice dripping with sleep. She didn't know what happened. All of a sudden Rachel's lips were on hers. She was kissing Quinn and Quinn was kissing her back.

Rachel shoved her tongue into Quinn's mouth and licked the roof of it. The moaned simultaneously when their tongues met. They sat up and Rachel straddled Quinn's lap.

Rachel's hands tangled themselves in Quinn's hair and Quinn's found their way to Rachel's ass. She squeezed the flesh through Rachel's pajama pants. They were rocking against one another until they realized what they were doing.

They shot back from each other quickly.

"Oh my god." They said at the same time.

**So that's chapter six. If anyone caught my crossover characters I applaud you. I will forever apologize if anyone thinks it sucks but those of you who don't, I love you. Question though. I got a prompt for another fic so would you guys rather me start it now or after this one is over? If I start it now that means fewer updates for this story, but I will be writing the other one so you get both just not as often. If I start it later, that means finishing this one faster and devoting my time to the other story. Let me know. Always contact me on here or Tumblr (lostcarlos). Leave me reviews and thoughts here. I could always use constructive criticism. I'm still taking prompt requests. I LOVE YOU.**

**-Racheal**

**(Happy New Year for those who haven't had it yet (: )**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my god." Rachel said aloud "Quinn I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. I was dreaming and…oh god." It hadn't been a month later. It was the next morning. All she could think about was how Santana was going to kill her.

"Rach, I'm not going to say this is okay, but if you're going down I'm going to have to go with you. I kissed you back. I'm equally at fault for this." Quinn sighed.

"Why are you wearing a strap on, Quinn?" Quinn looked down at her obvious erection.

Before Quinn could respond Santana walked into the room in her candystripper outfit. Rachel looked at her with fear and Quinn looked like she was about to cry. She had an inkling as to what happened due to their swollen lips, flushed faces, and the tent in Quinn's pants.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked, setting the teddy bear she was carrying in her hands on the bed.

Rachel, still having a terrified expression painted on her face, looked to Quinn to answer.

The blonde took a deep breath, "I uh kissed Rachel."

Santana put her hands on her hips then looked toward the shorter girl, "Tell me the whole story, Berry."

"W-well I was having a very erotic dream a-and when Quinn tried to wake me up I, uh, well…I kissed her." She looked down at her lap.

The taller brunette looked at Quinn, "And what did you do?"

Tears were brimming in her eyes. She sniffled and looked down at her lap as well, "I kissed her back. She climbed into my lap and it was intense. I'm so sorry, baby. I-I understand if you want to b-break up with me," she sobbed out.

Santana bit her lip and nodded her head, "Well that's just not fair is it?" Quinn and Rachel looked confused. "You get to kiss her and I don't? We should make this fair. Only if it's okay with you, Rach." She smirked at the girls in the bed. No one said anything, so Santana walked up to the diva.

Rachel could feel Santana's breath mixing with her own. She gulped and before she knew it Santana's lips were on hers. Santana kissed her hard. She moaned when Santana's tongue entered her mouth. She laid back and pulled the taller girl down with her. Hands were roaming body parts. The kiss ended organically. Santana rolled off of the girl.

"Could you give me a moment with Q here?" She whispered in the girl's ear. As she went to get up she heard Santana call her name, "Rach, you're just going to leave without giving us a proper goodbye?" Santana smiled at her seductively. Rachel walked up to the girls and gave them both a small confused peck on the lips. "That's more like it, Tiny. We'll call you in when we're done."

As soon as the door clicked shut Quinn sat back and waited for Santana to start talking. "How do you feel this morning?" Santana asked casually.

"Fine…a little sore but I'm fine. Santana, what the hell is going through your mind?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not breaking up with you if that's what you're wondering. I've actually wanted to ask you this for a while but I didn't know how you felt about Rachel until now."

"San, what are you saying?"

Santana squinted her eyes, "Quinn, are you attracted to Rachel?"

"I…uh…um…yes." She whispered. "Are you?"

"I have been for a while, but I still love you more than anything which is why I have a proposition for you." Quinn nodded encouraging her to go on. "How do you feel about Rachel being our-how do I put this- friend with benefits?"

Quinn smiled seductively. She grabbed Santana's hand a placed it on her erection, "It made me so hard watching the two of you. Yes, definitely yes." Santana squeezed the hardness in her hands and kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

"Tiny you can come in now!" The brunette shouted. Rachel walked in shyly. "Rach, come sit." She padded the space next to her. "Look at me," Santana lifted the girl's chin up with her finger. "Did you like kissing Quinn?" Rachel nodded, "Did you like kissing me?" She nodded again. "Do you want to fuck us, Rach?" Santana laughed when the girl nodded her head frantically.

"Yes, I would love to have sex with the both of you, but you guys are together. I don't know how it would work." She said quietly.

Quinn scooted toward the shorter girl and placed her hand on her thigh, "That's why we're asking you to be our friend with benefits. You can kiss us and fuck us as much as you'd like. What do you say?" She started kissing up and down the girl's neck.

"I'd love to." She smiled at the girls. "Dream come true right?" She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, Rach?" Santana asked. "Dream come true? Want to tell us about your little 'erotic' dream there?" She scooted closer to Rachel and placed a hand on her thigh, "I really want to hear about your dream," She whispered, her breath hot against Rachel's ear.

"Nothing much happened. I walked in on you both completely naked; you were performing fellatio on Quinn. God, I was so aroused. You heard me moan and as I was about to leave Quinn caught my arm. Her casts had been off because in dream land it was a month later. She pulled me into her body; her erection caught between us. You came up behind me and started touching my stomach. I was about to kiss Quinn when I was woken up." She looked at the girls nervously.

Santana stripped her and her girlfriend of their clothing. _Oh my God, it's real, _Rachel thought. She watched as Santana kissed the girl deeply then moved down her body to where Quinn's erection was. She placed a kiss on the tip and licked up and down the shaft. "Is this what you walked in on, Rach?" She took a little over half of her girlfriend's length in her mouth. Quinn tangled her fingers in the girl's hair.

"Mmm, fuck, baby I missed your mouth." Quinn moaned as she threw her head back. Rachel gasped.

"That was what you said in the dream, Quinn." She gaped at the girl.

Quinn chuckled, "I always miss her mouth, Rach. I'm missing yours too. Come here, baby." Rachel slowly approached the girl. She leaned down and kissed the blonde. Their lips moved in sync and the blonde felt a tongue swipe across her lips asking for access. Her breathing started to speed up as she relished in the feeling of Rachel's and Santana's tongues working together, almost in sync, in two different places. She felt a swelling in her testicles, indicating that she was about to cum, so she pushed Santana's head gently off of her dick. Her lips abruptly pulled away from Rachel's as she spurted her release all over her stomach with a loud moan.

"Oh fuck," Rachel whispered, arousal lacing her voice. Santana just smirked and crawled up the bed toward Rachel. She wiped up the blonde's abs with her index finger and brought it to her mouth.

"Mmm, god, babe you taste so good. Here, Rach, have a taste," she said as she pulled the smaller girl toward her. Rach whimpered at the sudden feeling of Santana's tongue on hers. A soft moan erupted from the back of her throat when she felt the unfamiliar, but delicious, taste on her tongue. She pulled away from Santana and licked her lips.

"Mmm you're right, San, she does taste good. I need a more…hm…_direct_ source, though." The diva smirked as she bent down to lick the remaining cum off of Quinn's abs. Santana joined her immediately and the both of them licked the blonde clean. Quinn was hard again as she pulled Santana up for a deep kiss. They broke the kiss and Santana acknowledged Rachel.

"Babe, you wanna take a ride?"

Rachel nervously chewed her bottom lip, "I've never, um, done anything like that before. Is-is it okay if I just watch for now?"

Santana placed a quick kiss on the girl's lips and Quinn did the same, "That's fine, baby. Just feel free to join in if you want to."

Rachel watched as Santana carefully laid Quinn down flat and straddled her face. The Latina placed her hands on the wall in front of her and slowly rocked herself into Quinn's face. Rachel watched feeling both astonished and aroused. She tuned out Santana's increasingly loud moans. _Is this really happening? _The diva thought to herself. She grew uncomfortable as each moment passed. Relieved that her clothes were still on, she slipped out of the guest bedroom and into her own. Luckily the girls were too distracted to notice. She started pacing the room and taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

Rachel sat down on the bed and took a large breath, "Okay, Quinn has a penis. Quinn and Santana are in love. Quinn and Santana want me to have sex with them. Quinn and Santana are attracted to me," she gushed internally over the last fact. Her face drained, "Quinn and Santana are _in love with each other_. Quinn and Santana want to have sex with me _but only as friends_." She could cry at the fact. She wasn't only attracted to the couple; she had real serious feelings for them. Before they even became friends she used to daydream about a future with either one of them. She dreamt about everything with either one of them. Last night wasn't the first night she had a dream about the both of them. It all started when Santana first admitted her feelings for Quinn and asking Rachel for her advice.

"_Rachel if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone?" Santana looked her straight in the eye indicating her seriousness. "Not Britt, not Finn, no one. This stays between you and me." _

_Rachel couldn't contain her smile. Santana Lopez, McKinley royalty, had considered Rachel Berry a good enough friend to keep her secrets. "Of course, Santana." _

_The taller brunette took a deep breath, "I really don't know where to start. Well ever since I first met Quinn I've always had this sort of…attraction…to her. She's by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I used Puckerman as a distraction to distract myself from my feelings for her. I thought I shouldn't have feelings for girls. So when he started taking me to parties I started hooking up with him and Brittany together. I eventually started hooking up with Britts without it. That was when I started accepting that I might be…that I might be…uh…" _

"_Lesbian?" Rachel finished for her._

"_Shh, Berry not so loud!" Santana chastised, "But yes. So skip forward to school starting freshman year and me having the same schedule as Quinn. We sat together in every class and I eventually started falling for her. She just has the most amazing personality; and the whole Ice Queen thing is honestly just an act. She's the coolest, most down to earth person I've ever met." Santana stared off with a dreamy smile on her face. _

"_So you're in love with her?" Rachel questioned._

"_I-I might be. I don't know. We've kind of been having sex with each other the last couple weeks and it keeps getting stronger." _

"_Thank you for trusting me with that secret, Santana." _

_The Latina smiled up at her friend, "Yeah well I couldn't exactly tell Quinn or my ex fuck buddy." _

"_Can I suggest something to you?" Rachel leaned forward. Santana gestured for her to continue. "Maybe you should tell Quinn how you feel. I bet she'd feel the same way."_

_Santana looked down at her feet. "I don't think so. I'm probably just some experiment to her." _

_Rachel scoffed. "Santana, she wouldn't be having sex with you if she didn't feel something toward you. Give it a try." _

Rachel was pulled out of her memory from a loud moan coming from downstairs. She was flooded with arousal. It made her think back to her first dream with them.

_That night she was tossing and turning in her bed. In her dream she had Santana riding her face while she was scissoring Quinn. The sweetness of Santana plus the friction of hers and Quinn's clits rubbing together caused her to moan into the girl's center. _

_She woke up suddenly. She was sweating all over and obviously needed to change her panties. _

_Her dreams didn't stop there. They were getting more frequent and wilder. She dreamed of either one or both of the girls having penises. She dreamed of herself having a penis. She dreamed of them taking her in the middle of glee practice showing everyone she's theirs. _

_Her mind was constantly flooded of every imaginable sexual fantasy._

"Oh fuck, Quinn. God, baby, I fucking love your cock." Quinn was tempted to roll her eyes into the back of her head but couldn't take them off of Santana's tits bouncing in front of her face. They were glistening with sweat due to Santana doing all the work. She wrapped her arms around Santana's middle and pulled herself up to roll one of her dark nipples in between her teeth._  
_

"Shit. Baby, I'm so close." Santana rolled her hips faster and harder. She leaned down to kiss her girlfriend, but couldn't because of their moaning. They looked each other in the eye, their breaths mixing, before Quinn's face twisted up and she let out a long moan along with Santana's name falling from her lips. Feeling the warmth of the blonde's cum filling her up brought on Santana's own climax.

Quinn laid back with her arms around Santana and her length buried inside. She kissed her girlfriend's sweaty forehead every time her body jolted from the aftershocks of her powerful orgasm.

"How-how did you like the show, Tiny?" The Latina asked, slightly out of breath. She waited for a response, but got none. "Rach?" She looked around the room and saw no sign of the girl.

"I think she went up to her room, babe." They both sat up. Santana kissed Quinn's forehead, "I'll go look for her."

The couple whimpered when Santana got off of Quinn. She put her dress back on and headed up stairs, foregoing underwear.

Spotting the door with the gold star on it she knocked softly, "Rach? You okay?" She entered when she heard a tiny 'yes' from the other side.

"What's on your mind, Tiny?" Santana asked as she sat down next to the obviously nervous girl.

"I-I just got a little…intimidated. This all just happened so fast and I'm still a virgin. I doubt you both would force me to do anything but I just wasn't prepared for this. Not that I don't want to do it; I want to do it so badly. I mean I was so turned on watching you…um…you know…to Quinn. I just don't know what to do and I don't want to make it bad for you and-" Rachel's rambling was cut off by Santana's lips. The taller girl chuckled at the dreamy look on Rachel's face when she pulled away.

"Babe, it's okay. We can take it as slow as you'd like. If you ever, _ever_, feel uncomfortable we can stop. It's no big deal. And if you have any questions just ask. Q and I will teach you everything you need to know." She got up and turned toward the door when Rachel stopped her.

"Santana, wait," The girl looked at her with questioning eyes. "C-can you teach me a few things right now?"

Santana smiled, "Of course. Although…two heads are better than one, and it would suck for Quinn down there to be all alone while all of this hotness is up here. Why don't we go downstairs and have some learning fun with Q?" Santana grabbed the girl's hand and led her down the stairs to the blonde who was sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Santana sat down next to the sleeping blonde and started kissing her neck. "Q," she whispered, "wake up, baby." Quinn moaned in her sleep but wouldn't wake up. Santana started trailing kisses down her body. When she reached Quinn's hip bones she lifted her head and turned to Rachel, "Do you want to know a fun way to wake Q up?" she noticed that the girl was looking hesitant, "it's okay I'll walk you through it. Here give me your finger."

Rachel walked toward the girl and stuck out her finger. "Okay now pay attention to what I do with my mouth, okay?" Santana sucked her finger into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down on it. Rachel bit her lip and moaned when she felt the girl's tongue wrapping around her finger. Santana sucked on only the tip and swirled her tongue around the very top of it. The diva felt her finger tap the back of Santana's throat. The taller girl contracted her throat muscles around it and pulled back. "Just alternate between those if you can until she cums and remember to breathe through your nose. She'll usually let you know before she does and it'll be your choice if you want to swallow it or not. Do you wanna wake her up?"

Rachel nodded and crawled on the bed. She kissed and licked Quinn's abs and make her way down to her pubic bone. She grabbed the blonde's semi-erection and kissed the tip. She felt it harden under her touch and took half of the girl's length into her mouth. Rachel repeated Santana's actions and swirled her tongue around the shaft before pulling back and sucking on its bulbous head.

Quinn woke up with a gasping moan. She was surprised to see Santana standing by the foot of the bed biting her bottom lip and staring at the girl's crotch. She followed Santana's gaze and saw Rachel's mouth full of her cock. "Oh fuck, Rach. You're so good at that. Fuck. Santana, baby, come here." Quinn pulled her girlfriend down into a passionate kiss. She moaned loudly into Santana's mouth when she felt both hers and Rachel's tongues roll on her body. Santana started kissing down the blonde's neck and down to her nipples while Rachel massaged the head of her cock with her throat.

The blonde whimpered and moaned as the two brunettes forced her body into ecstasy. "Rachel, baby I'm going to-" her sentence was cut off by a long groan as she blew her load down the girl's throat.

Rachel sucked and swallowed until she didn't feel anything coming out of the blonde's dick anymore. She rested her head on her thigh and smiled contently when she felt fingers running through her hair.

"C'mere Rach." Santana said. Rachel crawled up the blonde's body and mirror Santana's position by laying her head on Quinn's shoulder.

_This is going to be the start of something beautiful_, all three girls thought as they laid contently wrapped around each other. 

The girls spent the rest of the day watching movies and enjoying each other's company. Rachel thought she would feel left out in the whole relationship part of their deal but the girls included her in the cuddling and the kissing. It distracted her from the voice in the back of her head that screamed "They're using you for sex."

"I should probably get home." Santana announced. She swooned when both her girlfriend and Rachel looked toward her with matching pouts. "I'll be back in the morning to take the both of you to school. And before you say anything, Q, I do mean the both of you. You've been out of school long enough." With that she kissed both of the girls on the lips and turned toward the door, "Oh and before I go, you better not fuck without me. If Tiny is losing her virginity, she's losing it to both of us. Comprende?"

The two girls on the couch looked at each other awkwardly when Santana left, "So," Rachel started, "I, uh, really enjoyed everything that happened today. Especially when I…you know…"

Quinn smirked at the girl to her left, "How about we go back to my bedroom and I can return the favor?"

Rachel smiled shyly, "Quinn...you heard what Santana said…"

The blonde hoisted herself from the couch to her wheelchair and wheeled toward her bedroom, "Babe, she said no fucking which means I can do anything that doesn't involve me putting my dick in your p-," the word was cut off from a glare from Rachel, "princess parts…"

Rachel grimaced at the blonde's choice of words. "Quinn, seriously? Princess parts?"

Quinn just smiled and rolled into the room, "So are you coming?"

_Apparently not yet_, Rachel thought to herself as she followed the blonde into the room. 

"Oh god, baby! Yes! Fuck me with your tongue!"

Quinn chuckled and pushed her tongue deeper into Rachel's wet hole. Never had she thought she'd hear such vulgarity come from Rachel Berry's mouth. _I guess all it takes is for her to ride my face_.

"Quinn, I'm so close." Rachel moaned out. Quinn brought the hand that wasn't full of Rachel's ass to her throbbing clit and rubbed it in tight, fast circles. Rachel was panting and whimpering under Quinn's touch. She felt the diva's body stiffen above her and a loud moan rip from her throat followed by quick, sharp breaths.

"Mmm yes. Jesus. Fuck you're good at that." Rachel panted out. She helped herself down from Quinn's face and cuddled her side.

"We should probably get some sleep," Quinn yawned into Rachel's hair. She kissed the brunette on top of her head and drifted off, smiling to herself about the events that had taken place that day.

**AN: I am so sorry about the delay. I've been swamped with homework and I just got a job so that limits my free time and wears me out. As soon as I get caught up with my school work I will make updates come faster. Promise. I have a lot in store for these girls so just you wait and see. Let me know what you think. I'm still taking prompt requests if you're interested. They can literally be anything. Tell me what you'd like to read. Tell me what you'd like to see happen in the story. (Except for making it purely Quinntana. I promise there will be plenty of those in the future). Please send the prompt requests to my tumblr (lostcarlos) and please don't skip the prompt request info page. Message me about anything really. I love you and thank you for being patient. **

**-Racheal**


End file.
